Family Secrets
by dixonmichiah
Summary: Jake, Embry, and Quil have been best friens with Aubrey Darren since birth, but what happens if Aubrey and her family move and then come back. Secrets will be revealed, families torn apart, freindships shattered will relationships survive?
1. We're Moving?

We're moving?

I've lived in La Push my whole life. I was raised to roam the beaches and nature freely, I was raised on its history and legends, I was raised with people that were raised on the same morals I was. La Push was home. So why was my mother taking me away from all of this for sunny California? I have no clue, but I really wish she wouldn't.

I was on my way to Jacob's house. I was supposed to meet him Embry, and Quil there. This was going to be the last time I would ever see them. Quil, Embry, and Jacob have been my best friends since birth. Our mom's- before Jacob's died- had known each other very well but they would never tell us how they met, despite our constant questioning.

I loved them all three of them. Embry was like my older brother always guiding me or comforting me through every thing. Quil was like my older brother to always making me laugh or picking with me but always in good fun we've never actually been in a serious argument.

Jacob…Jacob was a different story. I loved Jacob, but I was also _in _love with Jacob. He just never noticed it. I had been in love with Jacob since I was old enough to know boys didn't carry cooties. I was fifteen now and turned sixteen in two weeks. Jacob was getting ready to turn sixteen and so were Embry and Quil. Embry and Quil actually shared the same birthday Embry was just a year older than Quil.

I made it to Jacob's house and walked right in the door. We always did that at each others houses. We've known each other long enough it was like we practically lived with the other so we just walked right on in. I waved to Billy sitting in his wheel chair in the living room.

"Hey Aubrey, the boys are out back." I nodded

"Thanks Billy," I smiled and walked towards the back door. They were back there wrestling. Embry was obviously winning he had Jacob in a head lock and Quil pint to the ground with a foot on his throat.

"Ok Em, I give! I give!" Quil screamed and Jacob did the same. Embry let them go and then jumped around in a circle with his hands up.

"I am the master!" I giggled but they didn't here

"Master this!" Quil and Jacob got up and tackled Embry to the ground I took this as my chance to show my face. I ran out side and jumped on all three of them.

"Dog Pile!" We all burst out laughing.

"God Bre, your heavy get off!" I laughed and all three of us rolled until we were all on our backs looking up at the sky.

"God I love the stars, and the moon." We all nodded. This was my only chance to start the conversation.

_It's now or never Aubrey._

"Yeah and don't you love that were ever you go you always know that the people you love are staring at the same moon?"

"I guess so but everybody that I love is right here in La push, so you can't ask me."

_Not what I meant Quil ok time to be a little more forward. Here goes nothing._

"Well what if someone you loved just so happen to be moving tomorrow wouldn't you love it then?"

It was deathly quiet I don't even think they were breathing.

"Guys?"

"Aubrey, what would make you say such a thing" Embry asked.

"Uh Guy's" I sat up looking at all three of them.

"I…I…" I took a deep breath

_Ok Aubrey, just do it like your taking off a band aid. Quick and it would be painless._

I nodded and took another deep breath.

"Guys, I'm moving tomorrow" they all set up so fast I thought they would get whiplash.

"YOU'RE WHAT!" Embry shouted. I took another deep breath I thought he would be the more understanding one about this. He was always so cool and other serious situations.

"I said, I'm moving…To California" Their eyes got big and their russet skin went pale they looked like they had just seen a ghost.

"TO WHERE!" Jacob screamed. I kind off expected him and Quil to freak out.

"AND WHY DOES YOUR MOTHER HATE US!"

"California, and Quil, my mom doesn't hate you guys she loves you. It's just she feels that we've been stuck on the reservation our whole lives and we just need to get…out a bit"

"OUT!" all three of them screamed at the same time.

"Bre, we are out, _you_ are out, and how much more out does she want?"

Any other time I would have laughed at Jacob's joke but now was not one of those times. I loved it in La push and these guys reaction were making my heart hurt so much more know that I was hurting them by leaving.

"What about Emily, did she try to convince your mom to stay?"

Emily young- Well Uley- was one of my mothers good friends on the res. Although my brother Khiloh and I didn't really care for her husband Sam. Embry, Quil, and Jacob didn't like him either. There were rumors about Sam and the people who hung out with him and they weren't very good. Also after my brother Khiloh- who was only a year younger than I am- told us what Seth had told him about what Sam did to my best girlfriend Leah we truly hated him.

"My mom did talk to her but her _and Sam_ told my mom to go for it because it was very rare that anyone would ever get the chance to make it out of La Push."

"Who is Sam to be giving anyone any advice anyway?" Embry muttered.

"Don't take it to seriously Em; I think Emily was just trying to be a good friend."

"It still doesn't change the fact that you're moving Bre," I looked at Quil and saw that his anger had melted away and was replaced with hurt and sadness. So were Jacob's and Embry's. Tears were forming in my eyes but I refused to let them fall. I never cried in front of anyone. Ever. I cleared my throat and took a deep breath.

"Ok guys, I have to go. The plane leaves early tomorrow and I need some sleep." I said standing to my feet and dusting the dirt off of my clothes.

"So this is it then?" Jacob said standing as well. Embry and Quil got up too.

"Yea Jake," I said in a whisper. I turned to Quil and squeezed all the love for him I could into that hug he did the same.

"Love you Quil, I'm going to miss you and… I know where your secret porn stash is." Quil froze and I giggled and pulled out of the hug to look him in the eye.

"Yeah but a cut whole in the back of your mattress isn't going to keep your dad guessing" we both laughed at this and then I turned to Embry.

"Em," I ran to him and buried my face in his chest. He squeezed back. He was getting very tall to only be sixteen and he was pretty warm I hope he wasn't coming down with a cold.

"I'm really really going to miss you Em, I hope you have better luck finding out who your dad is than I am"

He squeezed tighter in understanding and thanks then he let me go and I turned to Jacob. I had tears in my eyes by this time and they were much heavier than the last and they began to fall. Jake grabbed me in a tight hug and held me close. I buried my face in his shoulder biting my lip so the sobs wouldn't be heard. My body was convulsing with them though.

"Hey, its ok don't cry you'll see us again" He whispered in my ear.

"Promise?" He paused before answering.

"Promise"

"Thanks Jake and I hope your right, And Jake I...I have something to tell you" I bit my lip a little harder. Nervous about what I was about to admit.

"What?" He deserved to know right? No one deserves to be left in the dark, right?

"I have been in love with you since I first laid eyes on you Jacob Black, and I always will."

I had said it low enough for Quil and Embry not to hear. Jake had frozen just like Quil and I just squeezed him a little tighter, kissed his neck where his pulse was and ran. I never stopped running. Not even to say good bye to Billy. I ran until I reached my house. I ran until I was locked in my now empty room. Then I cried, I cried until sun up, I cried until we reached California, I cried until I was cried out and promised my self I would never shed another tear.


	2. I'm Back

BLANKET DISCLAIMER: I AM VERY UPSET TO SAY THAT I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS YOU KNOW OF. I ONLY OWN THE DARREN'S AND ANY OTHER OC THAT COMES ABOUT THNK YOU!

I'm back

Two years. Two very very long hard years, without my three best friends, without my home. But now in one week I will be eighteen and my mom figured what better gift than to move the family back home. I was so excited I squeezed and hugged her so close she couldn't breathe.

A lot has changed since we had left La push. My mom went back to school and got her degrees and such. Then she completed a doctor's internship and became a neural surgeon. So the family became fairly wealthy afterwards but we didn't just change in finances we also changed physically.

I was not the same skinny tom boy girl I was before I left La Push. Now I was a teenager that has practically completed puberty. I grew slightly taller and thicker in the area's most guys would have never looked at before. I had curves so right that I had that hour glass shape like no other girl. My raven black hair Came to my shoulder and ended in an even cut.

My lips were full and pouty, my nose was fit right for my face, and my skin was a smooth russet color nut my back had some other colors added to it. I had a tattoo. One that covered my back with a picture that had filled my mind constantly and finally when I turned sixteen my mother signed a permission form for it.

My eyes are what caught everyone's attention though; my eyes were of the purest blue. My mother said I got them from my grandfather on her side. She had my grandma's eyes though. I was basically the picture of perfection, but I hated what I looked like. My beauty was always a blessing and a curse.

My mother was a beauty also though, with a body like mine and hazel eyes. Then there was my younger brother Khiloh. Khiloh was sixteen now and every girl in San Diego, California wanted to be his girlfriend. He was tall with a windswept haircut and an eight pack my brother was hot, and everyone knew it but to me he was still just Khiloh Darren my little brother and a person that was really close to me, a person I live with, dine with, and talk too. He was Khiloh. He was family.

My mom, Khiloh, and I drove straight to the airport after a farewell party for my mom at the hospital. We had nothing but our carry on luggage. Our stuff already being shipped to the new house and our house already fully furnished because that was the way my mother preferred it. We landed in Sea-tac hours later and took a cab to Port Angeles to get a rental car.

From there we drove to our new house. On the way there my mom and Khiloh where having a conversation about the new house while I stared proudly out the window at my home.

We pulled onto a driveway and Khiloh and I weren't surprised by how big and secluded the house was. We walked in and our mom showed us our rooms.

Mine had a light purple color on the walls and a black and white checkered carpet on the floor. I had a chest dresser and a mirror dresser. A bathroom and a large closet and my bed blankets were purple black and white checkers and my pillows were all solid colors of purple black and white. I unpacked my luggage and then lay down on my bed. There was a knock on my door.

"Come in" I said

"Hey get up, mom said don't change we got a welcoming party to go to." I groaned

"I don't want to go!"

"I know she said you would say that so she told me to tell you that it's at Emily's house" Khiloh and I both knew that certainly didn't make me want to go. Matter of fact that made me wants to stay just so I wouldn't have to see _Sam_.

"Come on Blue, it makes me want to stay home to but we should do it for Emily" he was right I actually did like Emily. I got up.

"Fine but im taking my car so I can leave when I want to." He nodded and I walked into my bathroom. I looked in the mirror my hair was down framing my face. I had on a deep purple strapless shirt that was completely backless except for some clear string that tied both sides together.

I had on black dress pants and some three and a half inch purple and white striped heels. That went with my outfit and made me look taller. I felt I was decent enough to go and walked out of my room.

Khiloh and my mom were already in the garage in the solid black Bentley. Khiloh was in a classic black and white suit with a black tie and white Nike air force ones. He had taken his suit jacket off though to get more comfortable.

My mom was in a classic little black dress with spaghetti straps and black pumps. Wither hair pint up in a curly ponytail.

I walked around their car to my all white Range Rover with white leather interior. And my mom opened the garage door. She pulled out and I followed her. On the way I turned on the radio and Jordan Sparks' _Battlefield_ blared through my speakers. I sang along.

"Don't try to explain your mind I know what's happening here. One minute it's love and then the next it's like a battlefield. One word turns into a war, Why is it the smallest things that tear us down..."

I stopped at that part and my mind instantly flew to Jacob. Would he be at Emily's? Would Quil and Embry be there? I mean it is a welcoming party for _us_ so would Emily invite everyone we were close to?

So many questions raced through my mind most of them linked to Quil, Embry, and Jacob. I was ready to see Quil and Embry but could I handle seeing Jacob after what I confessed two years ago?

It was to late to decide I would have to because I was already there.

* * *

A/N: DEAR READERS IM BACK AND BETTER THAN EVER! LOL I WANTED TO LET YOU ALL KNOW THAT YES I WILL NOW CONTINUE TIME CONSUMING CHANGES BUT I WILL ALSO BE STARTING THIS NEW STORY FAMILY SECRETS. I FEEL THAT BOTH STORIES WILL BE REALLY SUCCESSFUL SO PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND FEEL FREE TO GIVE IDEAS AND CRITISIZE BUT IF YOU DO PLEASE BE NICE! THNAK YOU TO ALL OF MY READERS AND SUPPORTERS YOU WILL NOT GO UNREWARDED I WILL TRY AND UPDATE AS FAST AS I CAN AND TRY AND MAKE SURE EVERYTHING IS AS GRAMATICALLY CORRECT AS I CAN. I AM A PREFECTIONIST SO PLEASE IF I DONT UPDATE QUICKLY BE PATIENT WITH ME PLEASE. SOME CHAPTERS WILL COME WITH MUSIC SO MAKE SURE TO WATCH OUT FOR THAT. ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU TO ALL!


	3. A first for everything

A first for everything

I had already pulled into the driveway behind my mother. So it was too late to turn around. I guess my questions would soon be answered.

My mom and Khiloh got out of the car and were walking towards the door. I got out of my car and my feet felt like they were chained to cinderblocks. I was moving so slow that by the time I caught up to my mom and my brother someone had already answered the door.

"Oh my gosh Emily, look at you! You look amazing"

"No Lisa, you're the one who looks amazing"

Emily said with a very bright smile on her face. She did look good, she looked happy. She still had the three long scars from her bear attack on the right side of her face though.

She invited us inside and on the way in she hug Khiloh.

"My goodness Khiloh, you've gotten so big and handsome to!" I think I saw Khiloh blush under his deep russet skin, and I chuckled lightly.

"Thanks Emily, you look really good too" Emily nodded and Khiloh walked inside.

_ Well I guess it's my turn._

I walked up until I was standing in the doorway. Emily started at my feet and trailed all the way up until my eyes met hers.

"Wow" she uttered the breathy word and I smiled. This was the reaction I usually got. There were a lot of guys in California that tried to get my attention and a lot of girls that either envied me or just hated my guts, but I paid no attention to them. I took up a hobby of mixed martial arts or MMA as some people call it and I threw myself into that to keep my mind and body busy.

"Hey Emily, you look beautiful."

"I should be saying that to you you're not the same girl you were before you left La Push."

My smile widened.

"Thank-you" I said and walked inside. My mom and Khiloh were standing in the dining room and there was a delicious aroma coming from the kitchen. Voices could be heard from down the hall along with a very loud TV. Emily walked in and stood in front of us.

"I'm really glad you all have come back. Dinner is almost ready so please feel free to watch TV in the living room with everyone else."

"You kids go ahead I'll help Emily in the kitchen I want to catch up with her anyway."

Khiloh and I nodded making our way down the hall. Khiloh rounded the corner into the living room first and the room went silent except for the TV.

"Khiloh!" That couldn't have been anyone but Seth.

"Seth!"

"Man when did you get back?"

"Just a few minutes ago"

"Cool, we've got a lot of catching up to do man, Two years. Two very long years" I walked into the room

"Your telling us California was unbelievably boring, nothing but a bunch of horny guys and jealous girls that wouldn't stop trying to grope my brother blah!"

The room was even quieter than when Khiloh had walked in. Everyone's eyes were on me this time and Seth wouldn't stop staring with his mouth open.

"Gosh and I thought California was bad, look at you Seth your practically drooling on the carpet instead of moving your feet and coming to give me a hug"

I didn't know where this courage was coming from but I'm glad it decided to make its presence known. If Seth was here and he absolutely hated Sam for what he did to his sister that could mean that _they _were here too. Let's just hope my courage last that long.

Seth finally moved his feet and came over to squeeze me in a hug.

"Seth. Can't. Breath." I said with what little breath I had.

"Oh sorry…" He let me go.

"It's just that it's really really good to see you Aubrey, you wouldn't believe"

I smiled.

"It's good to be here Seth, how's your sister?"

"She's good, she's getting by" I nodded.

"That's good…" I bit my lip not wanting to ask the question I was about to. Seth understood though.

"They're fine too. They should be here in a few minutes they had…called Sam and told him they were on their way right before you got here."

I raised an eyebrow. He had hesitated before he said called, and what the heck happened in the two years I was gone. They were _calling Sam_ now.

"Long story, just come on I will introduce you to everybody." I nodded.

"Ok, this is Jared his girlfriend Kim is in the kitchen with Emily, Jared, this is Aubrey"

I shook his hand, and muttered a friendly hello I thought it was just me but he seemed very warm just like Seth. I pushed it to the side not asking any questions.

"It's very nice to meet you Aubrey,"

"You too," Then we moved to the next person.

"Ok this is Paul, He has anger problems but he's a good guy once you get to know him. He is currently girlfriendless"

"Ha ha very funny kid," Kid? Seth certainly didn't look like a child any more no body in this room did except for the one little girl sleeping on the couch that looked about eight.

"Hello Aubrey," I shook his outstretched hand. He was warm too. It was either me or these people were all carrying a virus. I highly doubted the second so it must be just me.

"Hello Paul," He smiled.

"No Paul," I turned to see none other than Sam in the doorway.

"Aw Sam, come on!"

"No Paul," I was confused. So Seth helped me out

"Paul, like's you." He whispered in my ear.

"Oh" I nodded and giggled. We moved on to the next person or should I say people. Two guys that looked about Seth's age.

"And this is Collin and Brady," Seth leaned down and whispered in my ear again.

"You thought guys in California were perverts wait til you get a load of these two." I laughed out loud and Seth smiled brightly. I reached out my hand.

"It's nice to meet you Collin and Brady, I'm Aubrey" They both shook my hand a wide smile on their faces.

"The pleasure is all mine" Collin said and Brady smacked him in the back of the head.

"Please excuse my idiot of a best friend he sucks at trying to woo girls." I laughed at them and Brady smiled. Just then a very beautiful Native American girl walked in the room but the expression on her face was very serious.

"Leah?" I said and she looked at me. Her expression filled with recognition and then she ran to me and hug me I hugged her back. Leah was one of my best female friends before we left and she was dating Sam but then Sam dumped her for her cousin and she's hated him ever since. What and the hell was she doing here, at his house

"What are you doing here; I thought you weren't supposed to be back from California for a while!"

"Well I wasn't but seeing as I turn eighteen in a week mom thought it would be a great birthday gift!"

"Dude I love your mom!"

"I know right!" We squealed like little school girls and jumped up and down.

"Wow I haven't seen Leah; this happy since Aubrey was here Seth who is this girl anyway I want to be able to thank her properly."

I knew that voice. I would know that voice if I was standing in a crowd of one hundred having a very loud conversation.

"Well Jake, Embry, Quil, this _is _Aubrey they're back from California…Congratulations!"

I looked around Leah as she moved out of the way too Stand behind me with Seth, and came face to face with a pair of chocolate brown eyes. The world shifted, Gravity shifted this person was my gravity this person is what was holding me to the earth, I smiled

"Hey Jake,"


	4. A first for everything pt 2

A first for everything Pt. 2

"Aubrey?" I nodded. Quil pushed Jacob out of the way and really looked at me.

"You are so not Aubrey," My jaw dropped

"Dude I so am" I chuckled

"Not" I groaned and then smiled when a thought entered my head.

"If I'm not Aubrey would I know that when you were sixteen you cut a whole in the back of your mattress to hide your porn stash?" Quil's eyes went wide and everybody burst out laughing. Embry pushed Quil out of the way and squeezed me in a hug. I squeezed back.

"God Em, you wouldn't believe how much I missed you"

"You wouldn't believe how much I missed you" I chuckled and he set me back on my feet. Quil pushed Embry out of the way and stood in front of me. I scowled at him.

"There is no way your Aubrey, I mean Aubrey wasn't a girl she was a dude she hated heels and dresses and skirts so you are not Aubrey." I wanted to hit Quil but Embry beat me to it, and smacked him in the back of the head.

"Ow!"

"You idiot, It's been two years she's changed" I smiled at Embry.

"I'll say. She certainly wasn't branded when she left" My smile widened.

"What are you talking about Leah?" Quil asked.

"Aubrey, turn around they are going to get a kick out of this I know I did and Seth" I had almost forgot that they were standing behind me they must have saw my tattoo. So I did what Leah said and turned around and heard everyone gasp.

My tattoo was my pride and joy it was home without home in California. On my lower back and hips there was a drawing of a mountainous desert landscape and hiding within the mountains and standing on them were wolves there heads were tilted back with there snouts in the air because on my left shoulder blade was a full moon.

Underneath the moon were the words that Embry always used to speak to me in times of difficulty 'Just Breath' in a beautiful cursive.

"Wow"

"Now do you believe its Aubrey you numb skull?"

I turned back around and looked at Quil. He smiled, and opened his arms to me.

"Aubrey! I knew it was you all the time." I smiled sarcastically

"Yeah! No, you're not off the hook for that 'Aubrey wasn't a girl' jive." He smiled widely and I gave him a hug.

"Why wolves?" I turned out of Quil's embrace and looked at Sam. I fought the action to roll my eyes at him and his tone.

"My mom used to tell me the legends as a child. You know bed time stories. They weren't something to be afraid of for me more like something to be proud of my people for. They were to be fascinated. Some might think that they were just legends but for me they held some truth. It made we feel honored to be apart of this tribe."

Sam nodded and I thought I could see a hint of a smile on his face.

"Ok so why put a tattoo of them on your back?"

"Because Jake, I as home sick and this made me feel like it was my home away from home." He smiled brightly and opened his arms to me. I smiled and walked over to him feeling a pull to be closer, a need. He hugged me and I squeezed back feeling his heat surround me.

"Missed you Jake,"

"Missed you to Bre," I pulled away because thing were getting very heated and I don't mean temperature.

_Things never got that hot when we were younger. Did his feelings for me change after I made my confession two years ago? I hope so._

"Blue," I turned around and saw Khiloh in the doorway.

"Yeah?" I asked

"Mom and Emily said it's time to eat." I nodded and everybody jumped up and followed Khiloh to the dining room. Jake walked with me.

"You not hungry?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Me neither."

"So how was California?" I smiled

"It was alright I guess; I prefer the rain though." He chuckled

"You are such a La Push girl" I laughed this time

"And your not a La Push boy" He laughed.

He caught me off guard and pushed my back against the wall of the hallway. His hands placed firmly on the wall on either side of my body. I could hear my heart pounding at our close proximity and a chill run down my spine. He skimmed the tip of his nose down the right side of my throat until he reached my pulse point.

"Jake what are you doing?" It came out as a whisper because my breathing was heavy.

"You left me" He nipped my neck with his teeth as if that was my punishment and I had to fight back a moan.

"You ran right after you told me and didn't even give me a chance to tell you how I felt." He kissed the part he bit as if to make it all better and I think my heart beat sped a little faster.

"You froze up on me. I thought you were disgusted." His head snapped up and he looked me in the eye. I was instantly lost as to what we were talking about.

"I couldn't ever be disgusted with you because I loved you, I _love _you. You were it for me Aubrey, You _are_ it" His lips were inching closer and closer to mine and I wanted him to stop. This was happening to fast way to fast. I just got back.

"Jake, No you can't love me yet and we can't just jump into this head first we have to think about this and I just got back and-"

_Buzz, buzz_ I was cut off by my phone vibrating in my pocket and Jacob exhaled loudly while releasing me from my spot on the wall.

I ran my fingers through my hair, and pulled out my cell phone. It was the Samsung Mythic a touch screen phone. I looked at the caller id and turned back to Jacob.

"I'm sorry I have to take this" He smiled and nodded. I tapped the talk button on the screen, and pulled the phone up to my ear.

"_Hello?"_

"Kyle, hey how are you?" Kyle was my old MMA trainer in California.

"_Great, hey are you busy?"_

I looked back at Jacob. He was leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets staring at me.

"No not right now, what's up?"

"_Well you know how you had called and asked me to try and find you a new trainer in La Push, one as great as me of course…" _

I chuckled at his joke. "Yeah what about it?"

"_I found one, I talked to some of my colleagues from Washington and they pulled her up for me."_

"Oh you found a girl?"

"_Yeah, is that ok?"_

_"_Yeah yeah that's fine I'm just used to training with you that's all"

_"Well you're going to love her I looked at her videos of some of her students current competitions on her website. I'll tell you, she has them doing moves I've never seen before! I sent you her number in a text so call her and get training again. Also let me know how it goes. Love you kid, I got to go. Talk to you later okay?"_

"Alright, bye" I hung up the phone and stuck it back in my pocket turning to face Jacob.

"What was that about?" he asked pushing himself off of the wall to stand right in front of me.

"Kyle my trainer called. I just really needed the information he was giving me." He arched an eyebrow

"What are you training for?" he asked moving a little closer. I swallowed hard.

"I do MMA fighting and I don't want to get out of shape so I had him find me a trainer down here" We were chest to chest now and my breathing was getting shallow.

"You don't need to be fighting" he said while I backed up some. Didn't we just have this conversation before I got on the phone?

"I'm not fighting, fighting. It's more of a hobby"

"So you kicking another chick's ass is a hobby for you?" I nodded smiling; if he wanted to put it that way sure. He backed up this time.

"I don't like it, your not doing it" I was stunned by his remark at first and then turned around heading for the dining room.

"Jacob, I've been doing this for two years. You have no say if I do it or not"

"Do what?" Quil and Embry asked

"MMA fighting" _thanks Jake, just rat me out will you? _Quil and Embry shot out of their seats with their fingers pointed at me.

"NO!" they said together and everybody laughed at them.

"It's not funny. No Aubrey, it's too dangerous" Embry said. I smiled at him.

"Em, It's too late I already found a trainer down here and besides I've been doing it for two years anyway."

"She's right you know she won her last three competitions before we left. The girls she fought went out like a light."

"Thanks Ky," he smiled and continued stuffing his face.

"Still no, what if one of those times you're the girl face down on the mat? Then I'm going to have to get real fighty and I don't want to go to jail for beating up a girl."

"Quil your so paranoid nothing is going to happen that's why I train and if I happen to be that girl one of those times then I will just have to get back up and train harder."

"No"

"If I could show you would you believe me?" I asked and Quil and Embry looked at each other.

"Khiloh could you go get my laptop out of my car please?" he nodded

"Sure thing Blue," I threw him my keys and he and Seth ran out the door.

"Why does he call you that?" Everyone looked at me with questioning eyes and I laughed

"He said because he didn't want to be like everyone else and call me 'Bre' also because we are the only Native Americans we know of with blue eyes" Jake nodded and the front door popped back open and Khiloh threw me my key's and handed me my laptop.

Seth came in with his mouth open and stared at me.

"What?" I asked

"Dude you have a solid white Range Rover with white leather interior and you just refer to it as 'My Car'" I looked at Khiloh and he shrugged.

"I told him it was no big deal but he didn't listen to me" I shrugged and turned back to Quil and Embry.

I opened my laptop and started it up. After I logged in I opened up the icon with the two DVD's on it. I clicked one of the Saved fights my mom had downloaded on here.

Everyone crowded around me and watched.

The girl took a swing at me and I dodged it.

I thought I could almost hear Quil, Embry and, Jake grinding their teeth.

After I dodged her hit. I hit her with a right and then I side kicked her into the cage wall.

She got back up and swung at me with a left but I wasn't fast enough to dodge it and she caught me in the cheek.

The guys were breathing hard trying to control their anger.

I fell on my butt and she went to pin me but I kicked her feet out from under her and got back up.

She jumped back up to. I kneed her in the stomach and as she bent over to clutch her stomach I backed up and then hit her in the left cheek with a round house kick. She went down for the count and I won.

I closed the laptop. Brady and Collin were right beside me smiling very widely at me.

"Please tell me you don't have a boyfriend because I will gladly take the position." Collin said and Brady nodded in agreement. I chuckled and smiled.

I turned to look at Quil, Jacob, and Embry. They were standing in a line behind me. Jake was standing in the middle Embry on his right Quil on his left. They had their arms folded across their chest and scowl on their faces.

"No" Quil said and my smile fell right off of my face.


	5. Chapter 5

First Fight

"Quil, really it's not your decision"

"Yeah Quil I actually think she's really good"

"Shut-up Leah," I gasped and Leah snorted

"Who shoved a stick up your ass?" she asked and walked out of the room. By this time everyone had finished eating and my Mom, Emily, and Kim had cleaned off the table and were cleaning the kitchen. After Leah left people began to get up and do the same trying to give us some privacy.

"Quil really don't be ridiculous please, you have no say at all neither does Jake or Embry. I'm doing the fighting and that is the end of the discussion. Now excuse me while I go call my new trainer."

I walked past all three of them and out of the door. I couldn't believe Quil and I had our first argument over something as stupid as my favorite hobby.

The front door opened and shut.

"Aubrey you can't do this. Do you know what happens at those competitions? People break things; lose their ability to walk or worse if the injuries bad enough they die"

I turned around to face him.

"Quil, do you know who that girl was that I fought in that video? Her name is Jessica Mack she is a three time MMA _World_ champion and I beat her. Do you know how much power must have been in everyone of my hits and kicks to bring her down? You should look her up Quil she's been hit with a round house kick to the face before but never knocked out by one and I knocked her out."

"You won't always be the winner Aubrey, there will always be someone bigger and stronger than you and you will get knocked down or worse. Hurt"

"And I wont go down without a fight Quil, and if I get hurt I will do my best to get back up-"

"What if you can't Aubrey!" I flinched back. He yelled at me. Quil has never yelled at me before. He was my fun brother. We weren't supposed to be the one's arguing maybe Embry or Jake but not Quil.

He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm sorry for scaring you"

"I wasn't scared just shocked. You've never yelled at me before."

"We've never had an argument before" I paused before speaking.

"What is it really Quil, tell me why you really don't want me to fight" He looked me in the eye and took a deep breath.

"That is the reason Bre, if you get hurt it could be a strong possibility that I, _we_ could lose you. I've already lost you once I won't do it again" I took a step forward and hugged him.

"Quil, I graduated early. It's August. I'm going to college in September. What about then, what are you going to do then?" He was quiet and unwrapped my arms from around him.

"Quil?" he sat my arms at my sides and walked off the porch toward the woods.

"Quil? Quil where are you going?" He began running into the forest and I went to follow him but the front door came open and Jake's arm was around my waist holding me to his chest. Embry ran past us and followed Quil.

"Where is he going Jake? What did I say? I'll take it back he just can't hate me. He just can't"

"Shhh! It's alright sweetheart, Quil just has some things he needs to deal with that are going on within him. You did nothing wrong."

"Then why did he pull away from me Jake? Why did he run? I could have helped him figure it out. He just needs to tell me what's wrong?"

"He has to do this alone Aubrey…He has to do this one by himself" I turned and buried my face in Jacob's heat while he stroked my hair. I just got back and the worst was already happening. I pulled away from Jake.

"I'm going to go home. Let my mom and Khiloh know for me will you please?" He nodded and I kissed his cheek and walked to my car. I've had enough for one day

* * *

I ran in the forest after Quil. He had just left Aubrey standing there.

"Hey!" I shouted when I caught up with him.

"What was all that about?" I grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. He yanked it back.

"I almost told her Embry, I almost made sure she knew everything!"

"But you didn't-"

"Your damn right I didn't and I should have! She's leaving again and she just got back! Jake just imprinted on her! And I'm the only one not ok with her leaving again so soon! She can't keep going through life not knowing Embry!"

"Quil, you have to know that this is eating Jake up inside as much as it is you"

"He sure as hell isn't showing it!"

"Because Quil, he knows that if he tells her no she will just get strong headed and stubborn and rebel. You know this, you know her!"

"Your right I do know her. So I also know she would hate us if she found out that we were lying and holding stuff from her!"

"I think she will be ok knowing that we weren't putting her in danger"

"I'm not talking about her knowing that we are wolves Embry, you know very got damn well what I'm talking about"

"Quil you better not say a word to her. You will hurt her more if she finds out from us than her finding out from the people involved."

"How can you do this Jake? How can you go on knowing that you lying to your imprint?" Jake flinched and I knew that he was hurting doing this to Aubrey but it wasn't our place to tell.

"It isn't our place to tell Quil-"

"Why isn't it Jake? Maybe not yours! But it sure as hell is Embry and mines." I dropped my gaze to the floor.

"You feel it don't you Em, The guilt, the lies, the secrets. You feel all of it weighing on your heart, just imagine how many times she going to tell you she loves you and then you're stuck wondering 'If she finds out will she still love me?' because you know once she finds out she's got to ask if we knew, and what are you going to do? Lie to her again? I'm sure as hell not!"

"Quil if you try to say anything I'm going to come down on you with a command"

"Oh now your going to use your beta voice on me Jake? HE'S NOT GOING TO TELL HER! You both know her relationship with her mother! Every time she goes to question her about her father Lisa shoots her down. Somebody's got to tell her and if the people who made the fucking mistakes don't I will. She doesn't deserve to be left in the dark. I care too much for her, to just keep lying to her face!"

"Quil!" we all looked in the direction the voice was coming from.

"I'm coming Claire stay were you are!" he walked past Jake and I and towards Claire.

"We're going to lose her either way Quil," I said and he turned back around to face me.

"Weather we tell her or not we lose her, and that's what you're most afraid of"

"What do you mean?" I sighed and turned to face him.

"We tell her she finds out we knew all along and hates us. We don't tell her she goes through life not knowing who her father is but knowing Aubrey she will take matters into her own hands and find out. Then know that we knew for a very longer time and still she'll hate us and that's what you're mostly scared of Quil, losing her and her hating you"

"You're fucking right I'm scared of losing her or her hating me almost as much as i am that Claire will at some point of her life,and so are you and him." He jabbed a finger in Jacob's direction

"We grew up with her we are her family weather she hates us or not Embry it's not about us. We are so much more than her friends and in that roll we need to be able to tell her the truth. Like I said it's not going to be too much longer until I explode"

"Quil!"

"I'm coming Claire!" and he walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Embry's POV**

I watched Quil walk away and then turned to Jacob.

"What do we do now?" I asked and he shrugged.

"I want to tell her."

I said nothing I just stared at him. So he began repeating.

"I want to-"

"I heard what you said but you're not seriously thinking about telling her though, are you? I mean I understand that Quil and I might need to tell her but _you_ are not going to tell her though. Are you?"

"Why not, Embry? I've been in on this from the beginning and I did the research. This is just as much my fault, my secret, my burden to bare as it is yours and Quil's. Only thing is that Quil and I are half way to our breaking point and she just got here! Imagine how it's going to be with her around all the time. Always here, always with you. Are you ready for this? Are you ready to keep this part of her life away from her?"

I ran my hands through my hair and then turned around and punched a hole in a tree. "Damn it! Jake, I don't know what to do! I don't want to tell her this is too much to dump on her. She _just_ got back."

He nodded. "But we _need _to tell her, Em,"

Tears were filling my eyes now. I hated hurting her. I bit them back. "Just give me a little bit more time with her, Jake. Please before she hates me for the rest of her life just…just let me be her older brother like I was supposed to be."

He stared me straight in the eye. "You have two weeks, Embry, and then we tell her" he turned around and walked out of the forest I took off my pants and phased.

**Aubrey's POV**

I drove home after the incident with Quil. I'd asked Jake to let my mom and brother know I was leaving. When I got home I parked in the garage and walked into the house and straight to my room. I took out my pajama shirt and some undergarments and prepared myself for a shower.

I got out and got dressed, sat on my bed and pulled my phone out preparing to call my new trainer, but I kept seeing Quil's face every time I went to dial the number. After three tries I sat the phone on the nightstand with a harsh sigh.

"God, Quil, I freaking can't stand you!" I screamed to no one in particular. Suddenly there was a knock on the front door. I jumped at the sound but got up anyway to answer it. I unlocked the deadbolt and opened the door.

"Hey, Em, what are you doing here?"

"Um…I just came to see if you made it home alright; your mom gave me the address."

"Oh well, I'm fine. Do you want to come in or something?"

He nodded. "Yeah, sure."

I opened the door a little wider so he could get in easier and then shut it behind him. When I turned around he was spinning in a circle trying to take the whole house in at once.

"You know when I pulled up to the house I was pretty sure your mom had given me the wrong address but when you answered I didn't imagine you lived here." He smiled at me.

"It's the usual now. I try to think nothing of it." I shrugged and started walking towards the living room and he followed.

"When did all of _this_ happen?" He asked gesturing toward the house. I shrugged again.

"In the few years it took my mom to get her doctorate and some other degree," I waved my hands at him. "There are so many I can't keep up. I just congratulate and move on." I smiled and he shook his head at me.

"You're still the same Aubrey, I expected for you to change or forget about us but you did neither."

"I am who I am, Em never going to change. Always stay the same." He nodded.

"How's Quil?" He froze on the spot at my question and I chuckled and rubbed his now goose bump covered arm. How he got Goosebumps with his body temperature I will never know.

"Loosen up there, Tiger. It's just a question." he sat down on the couch and I sat down cuddling next to him.

"Quil's a little frustrated right now. Wejust got into an argument and –"

"An argument about what?" I asked cutting him off.

"Uh an argument about…some stuff…that I can't-"

I sat up looking him in the eye. Embry could never lie to me looking me in the eye. "Em, you guys were arguing about what?"

He was hesitant, "I can't tell you."

I sighed. "Fine then I'll call Jake!"

I jumped up and ran for the kitchen quickly grabbing the phone and dialing Jakes number. He had given it to me before I left Emily's.

"He's not going to tell you." Embry was leaning against the doorframe with his hands in his pockets. The phone rang twice and then there was a click on the other line and a very worried "Hello."

"Jake, it's Aubrey. Embry's here and he said you guys had been arguing and won't tell me what about."

"_And you were hoping I would tell you?"_

"Yeah"

"_I'm sorry, __**B**__re, but Embry has two weeks and then he Quil and I will tell you what's going on. Ok, sweetheart?" _Sweetheart? When did he star calling me that? I just sighed.

"Yeah, okay, I'll talk to you later"

"_Okay."_

"Bye," I hung up and turned to face Embry.

"Told ya." I chuckled

"Fine you loser. Let's go watch a movie" He began walking towards the couch in the living room. After the movie was in I turned to Embry, remembering a question I had.

"Hey Em, what did Jake mean when he said you had two weeks until you tell me?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Aubrey's POV**

"Em, what did he mean?" I mumbled.

He looked at me from the corner of his eye and I held his gaze for as long as I could.

"I can't tell you that either."

My shoulders sagged. And I looked at the floor.

"I know I've been away for a while and the memories of our time together are fading, but you guys have never kept secrets from me before."

He turned to face me. "I know and I don't want to know but please, Aubrey, listen very closely to what I'm saying…" He took my two smaller hands into his bigger ones. Everyone had grown massively while I was gone. "Just enjoy the two weeks please and do everything in your power not to listen to a thing about those secrets. I don't want to keep them but it isn't mine, Quil's, or Jacob's place to tell…Ok?"

"Then who's is it? I'll ask them."

He shook his head at me. "You can't tell me that either, can you?"

I asked and he shook his head. "Ugh! This is so frustrating! Can't you tell me anything?"

"Just know I love you, okay?"

A very bad feeling began to grow in my gut.

"Em, is this secret going to help or hurt me?" I just wanted to know that and then maybe I could make the decision of whether I wanted to know or not.

"I can honestly say that I don't know this time, Bre, that's for you to decide and for me to find out."

My face was blank. I could only imagine what this secret was if Embry didn't even know how it would affect me. I tried to breathe but air wasn't reaching my lungs.

"Hey…hey, Aubrey, look at me..." I did what Embry said. I looked at him. "Just breathe…breathe."

I opened my mouth and inhaled deeply. Feeling every fiber of my being fill with the air as well. Embry always spoke these two simple words if I was ever worried or nervous. He's always told me to just breathe.

"Good job." He pulled me to him in a close hug. I squeezed back.

"I've got to get going but I'll come by to see you tomorrow, okay?"

I nodded. "Thanks, Em,"

He smiled.

"You're welcome…anytime…" His eyebrows pushed together creating a crease in his forehead. He looked at the floor.

"I love you, Bre, _please _know that." I nodded and walked him to the front door.

After we said our goodbyes I turned off the movie and went to my room. When I walked in my phone was on the floor buzzing. It must have fallen off of the nightstand after somebody sent me a text. I picked it up and hit the _VIEW_ button on the screen.

"_Aubrey, Khiloh and I are on our way home. Love you and see you soon. –Mom."_

I didn't reply. I only hit the end button; the phone returned to the home screen. I pulled my blankets back and crawled into bed. The only light in the room was from the moon that crept in from my bedroom window. Somewhere in between watching the moon, thinking what could possibly be the secret, and thinking of calling my new trainer tomorrow I fell asleep, but not before I heard the howling of a wolf in the distance.

**Jacob's POV**

"_I'm heading back to Sam's house. My shift is over. Hey, Collin and Brady do you mind taking over for Quil and Embry? I want to take them with me."_

"_Sure." Collin's voice filled my head._

"_Yeah, alright." Brady now._

"_Thanks guys. Quil and Em meet me at Sam's."_

"_Ok."_

"_Yeah, yeah, sure."_

I phased and started walking towards the front porch. I was almost at the front door when I heard heavy footsteps and rustling emerge from the trees. I walked into the house leaving the door open for Embry and Quil.

Embry had been moping ever since he came from Aubrey's and Quil was still pissed from earlier.

For two years we've held this secret between us and it was time that someone else knew. All of us needed to come clean.

Sam walked out of the kitchen. "What do you need, Jake?"

I sighed once I heard the front door close and felt Quil and Embry standing behind me.

"It's not what I need Sam, It's what _we_ need." I said gesturing to all four of us. "We're all in this together."

**Aubrey's POV**

I woke up the next morning to the smell of pancakes, bacon, and eggs.

Mom must not have had to work this morning. I got out of the bed and walked to the bathroom so I could brush my teeth and wash my face. I walked back to my room and changed into shorts and a sports bra with white sneakers. I grabbed my IPod and walked down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Morning, Mom,"

"Morning, Sweetie, you hungry?"

"Yeah. Set me up with a plate, will you? I'll just run it off."

She smiled and began filling a plate for me. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and kissed her cheek.

"Morning," a deep voice mumbled. I turned around to find Khiloh in a pair of sweat pants stretching and yawning.

"Morning, Ky," I said smiling and bouncing on my toes.

"Morning, Khiloh," My mother greeted him with a kiss to the forehead and a plate full of food. She turned and handed me mine and I ate at the table next to Khiloh.

"Thanks, Mom, I got to go." I said finishing my last bite of pancakes.

"You're welco-"

I was out the door and on the front porch before she could finish her sentence. I plugged the ear buds in my ears and turned my IPod on. Music began to play randomly and I started running. I was halfway down the street and halfway through "_Cry me a River"_ by Justin Timberlake when I felt somebody running next to me. I stopped, turning to see who my visitor was.

"Good morning, Aubrey."

I smiled. "Good morning, Jacob. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

He chuckled at my formality. "Just thought I'd run with you that's all."

"Well, Mr. Black, by all means please be my guest." I smiled at him and plugged my ear buds back in so I could complete my run.

When we finished Jacob and I decided to walk back to Sam and Emily's.

"Why do you guys spend so much time there all of a sudden? I mean I remember when we used to hate Sam with a passion"

"Something happened, Bre, after you left. First to, Em, Then me and then Quil."

"Let me guess? More secrets I can't know." he smiled at me

"All in good time, Bre, all in good time."

I nodded and looked out towards the forest. "So much has changed, Jake, and then again it feels as if everything is still the same. This in- between is slowly eating away at me and I just…"

He looked down at me. "I understand, really I do. A lot has happened since you got back and you _just_ got back."

I chuckled. "Yeah but it feels right you know? For it to be that way…It's almost as if I never left."

We kept walking in a comfortable silence until we made it to Sam and Emily's. We walked in and I was instantly bombarded with the laughter and joking going on in the dining area.

"AWWWW! QUILY, SHE LOOKS LIKE A PRINCESS, BUT YOU KNOW FROM WERE WE'RE FROM!" I looked toward the screaming voice seated at the table next to Quil.

It was the sleeping girl the one who looked to be about eight. I saw her when I first got here, although I never got to meet her officially.

Everyone's eyes drifted over to me and I smiled. "Hey everyone."

They all spoke there hello's back, but the little girl jumped up and ran toward me.

She stood right in front of me."You are very pretty."

I smiled and squatted to her level. "Thank you very much, but I don't believe we've met before. I'm Aubrey," I held my hand out and she shook it with earnest.

"I'm Claire."

"Well it's very nice to meet you, Claire, you know you are very pretty yourself." She blushed scarlet.

"Thank you. Quil, tells me that a lot, but you are very very pretty, Ms. Aubrey." I smiled when she called me 'Ms.'

"How old are you, Claire?"

The room was silent as all eyes watched the whole conversation take place.

"Eight. How old are you?"

"I'm eighteen." She smiled.

"You know my Uncle Bry is eighteen and so is my Uncle Jacob I bet they would think you were really pretty too."

I giggled. "Well you know, Claire, between me and you I think your Uncle Jacob has a crush on me. As for your Uncle Bry not so much, but I've known him since I was twelve." I saw Jacob's eyes pop out of his head and I had to bite back a laugh.

"Wow twelve! That's a long time."

Just then the front door slammed closed. "You better believe it kid!"

"Uncle Bry!" Claire shouted and jumped into Embry's arms. I turned back around to face a very shocked Jacob and began laughing.

"Oh come on! It was so obvious." I laughed again. As punishment I was tickled until I was red in the face.


End file.
